God and Demon Half
by Dan Inverse
Summary: I was playing with the idea what happen when Ranma and Ryouga are Long lost Twin brothers? What happen when a pair of demon and god fuse with them? A AMG cross...


God and Demon Half  
  
Disclaimer: Those stories are not mine, although I wish they are mine but they are not, they belong to whoever creator they belongs to.  
  
Warning: Lousy grammar ahead! Read at your own risk!  
  
Ranma 0.5 AU and crossover with Ah My Goddess and various anime  
  
Prologue - The fall  
  
**  
  
In a place between heaven and hell, a place where god and demon fight their almost eternal war, we could see ashes, weapons, bloods, gods and demons corpse were found all over the places. However there isn't a single soul remain in the battlefield as both party decide to halt their attack temporary so they could regroup and organized for another assault. Everyone remove themselves from the battlefield all except two individual, one was a blond god wearing a white silk suits, with a three lines of golden marking on his forehead (You know like Tenchi when he wear his light hawk wing armor ^_^) On his shoulder there is an angel. The angel has three pairs of wings burning with fire signify it as the angel project by Karumi the God of Justice and War, Patron to fire element. His opponent was a raven hair demon, one of those fallen Gods along with Lucifer the ex-God of Chaos and Change. Unlike the blond he had no marking on his forehead, he replace the marking with a red gem on his forehead. As for his attire he wear a black silk cloths complete with loose black pants. Similar to the blond god he had a three pairs of black bat wing devil floating behind him. Like its master, the devil had put on a cold smirk.  
  
These two had been fighting since the beginning of the war, finally the god managed to slip an open, without any hesitation the demon take advantage of it. However due to quick wit and a lot of luck the god managed to received only a small cut on the his shoulder. To reorganize the blond god immediately counter attack with a mana bolt. Forcing the demon that is in quite a close range avoid it by jumping backward, this has successfully creating a good distance for the God of Justice to reorganized himself. Looking at his opponent bleeding shoulder the demon smirk as he break the ice for the first time since the war begin, "I guess today will be the conclusion after our 100th draw."  
  
"Naruto to be exact that would be 101st times draw." The blond hair god corrects him as he grin in amuse that his rival always mess up with numbers.  
  
"Damn you Karumi! I hate that when you say that! Fine 101 time, now just prepare to die!" With that the irritate demon lung himself toward the god with his large board sword and once again resume their almost eternal fight.  
  
The god and demon attack was so skillfully execute that to others it like an exotic yet deathly dance while their sword clashing sound as the music of their dance. To avoid any mistake all parries, blocks, slash, and thrusts were executed as quickly and efficiently, after all mistake is an equation to death. However despite the speed they are fighting, they mind will not rest a single moment to explore any possible open to end their rival life.  
  
Finally the fights end when their clash for the final time and both blade destroy themselves into pieces due to their nonstop fighting. Looking at their shatter blades the blond god couldn't help but frown in dismay, "I guess this time it will be another draw."  
  
"Damn it, this is not the end Karumi I will have my victory now!!!" With a battle cry that the demon pours in more mana that he never try before into his shatter weapon, hoping that it might sustain the blade from falling into pieces.  
  
"Since you put it that way, I am game." The blond god repeats his rival techniques as they bring fore their fight into another level, which fight merely with pure power. As more and more power build up around them to a point where everything around them slowly melt away in their intensive heat. Suddenly without warning an arrow pierces though both the god and demon body. Both of them look at the arrow with a surprise look, before they could figure out what had happen, the power they had been building up reach their climax and finally explode.  
  
**  
  
Naruto having the mother of all hangovers, as he slowly push himself out of the bed. *Hmmm.where am I? * Having nothing else to do, the demon decide to do some short brainstorming.  
  
Flash Back  
  
Naruto feel like shit when he fell into the mortal realm, right now he feel totally exhausted and getting more and more numb as massive amount of his blood flowing out from his body. Judging from the rate he is bleeding he know that he will die sooner or later without any healing. Almost instinct he immediate took in his surroundings. It was on of those mortal gardens they call park. Not further than a meter there was a young mortal who is currently in a pool of blood. He deduct that the kid must be some sort of victim when he crash land. Looking at the almost dead mortal boy an idea was form in his mind.  
  
End Flash Back  
  
So without any hesitate he fuses himself with the mortal, effectively save both of them from death. So he gain basically some of that mortal memory, memories like his name is now Ryouga, he got a weird cursed that turns him into a pig. Suddenly his danger senses was trigger when a familiar present appear before him. He snapped open his eyes. In front of his bed was a pigtail boy that is about his age with a cast over his left hand and supporting himself with a cane. However what draw his attention the most was the familiar marking on his forehead. It was the same three lines of golden marking.  
  
To make things worse the annoying God of Justice smiles warmly as he greets him, "Hi, Naruto."  
  
He snarled as he power up his demonic mana, "So Karumi, you want to finish our fight now?" However just when he move, a line of blood bust out from his forehead veins, causing him to fall down on his face weakly but confuse, "My-My power."  
  
"I forget to warn you, due to our mergence with mortal, we cannot used any of our power without anything short of killing ourselves." Declare a cheerful Karumi as Naruto turn more and more pale. Finally the demon snapped as he grabs his rival by his collar and demand, "Damn you! How can I get back my power!!"  
  
Without any warning a appear giant spatula and bash the demon toward the another side of the wall, "You jackass, why you pick on Ranchan when he is hurt?"  
  
That was the first blow in Naruto's ego, as he didn't expect anyone especially a mortal could attack him without him notice, this prove how weak he had became.  
  
"Ranma why are you picking on the 'defenseless' Ryouga-kun?" Another blow. Naruto began to feel dizzy.  
  
"Aiya, pig boy no fight with airen, even pig boy is a loser." Third blow, right now Naruto is starting to bleed mentally.  
  
"Son, it was not manly to fight with you 'twin brother'." Fatal blow! The mental image of Naruto was crumple to pieces.  
  
"W-What twin brother?" *T-This can't be true, how on Nine hell I.*  
  
"That is right, little brother, in fact I am 10 second older than you." The god adds the final stroke, he smirk as his rival faint.  
  
"Oh my, will Ryouga-Kun be alright?" A beautiful young lady asked in concern as she brings in a bowl of porridge.  
  
"Don't worried Kasumi-san, I believe he is a bit too excite to know he reunite with his 'brother'." Assure Ranma as he hop back to his room.  
  
** TBC.maybe **  
  
Author notes: Another of my crazy fusion, I hope you all will like it. 


End file.
